What to Do What to Do
by Irashaimase
Summary: When Haruhi finds herself faced wih the choice of who to date, it's not easy. Espcially when her feelings for the twins grow stronger Who will she choose? Chapter 7 now up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing -

Chapter 1- Into the mind of Haruhi

Being with the boys is confusing. I mean, there's so many of them. And they're all pretty attractive too. Except Hunny, but that's because he looks like he's ten years old.

I say it's confusing because you never know what's going to happen. Randomly I find myself in haunted mansions, simulated jungles, and awkward situations. But what's even more confusing is my feelings.

It all started a few weeks ago when I went on my date with Hikaru. I mean sure he's immature and doesn't understand what it means to be a friend and have friends but…I still find him oddly attractive. He was to begin with, but now I feel myself pulled towards his cheeriness. I love his smile. And in finding myself pulled towards him, I also find myself drawn to Kaoru.

…I'm a horrible person. Here I am trying to be a good friend to all the boys and I'm babbling about the twins.

The morning was cheery, as was every other morning. The sun was shining, birds were twittering their songs of joy. It seemed like today would be a wonderful.

…That is, until Tamaki came bursting through the window, voice breeching any chance of silence Haruhi had.

"Haruhi darling!" he exclaimed. "Time to get ready for school!"

Why did he have to find out where I live, she thought. Groggily, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Today did not seem promising.

"Get out," she muttered. As much as he wanted to, she was not about to let him see her get changed.

"Why?" Tamaki's eyes filled with tears. "What did Daddy do?"

"You aren't my father," Haruhi said. "I have to get changed and I need you to get out. Plus, if my dad sees you, you're a dead man…. that or a very pretty woman." Haruhi grinned. She knew she had him there. Tamaki wouldn't want to be either. He was deathly afraid of her father. …Slash mother.

As expected, Tamaki's face went pale. "You wouldn't…would you?"

"Yes, I would. Now, out!"

His head hung, Tamaki dutifully exited her bedroom. Alone at last, Haruhi sighed with relief. Why did he have to be so annoying? If he truly wanted to win her heart he should act like a normal person. But knowing that would never happen, she decided not to brood on it and get ready for school. After all, she may be annoyed with Tamaki, but she was overjoyed at the thought of seeing everyone else.

Or at least the twins

To Be Continued….

Like? I'll write more. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing - Except a new character I made up and if he happens to magically appear in the books I would be in a state of shock because I randomly pulled his name out of my head. And I've read up to the most recently released and he isn't in those…so there.

Chapter 2- Normal Actually Exists Here?

That day was nothing new. To someone on the outside looking in, it would seem to be pandemonium. To those within it, that was life. Haruhi was silent, blunt, and observant, Hunny his adorable self, Takashi silent as always, Kyoya calculative, Tamaki clingy, and the twins mischievous. Haruhi found nothing to be out of the ordinary, because now everything was out of the ordinary and for something normal to happen was unheard of.

Still, by the end of the day, something normal happened.

A boy asked Haruhi out.

It all started when the host club ended. Each said their goodbyes, and as she was leaving a relatively tall senior approached her. He had shoulder-length brown hair and captivating eyes. If ever there was a more attractive boy in all of Ouran High (besides the Host Club boys) it was this man.

"Excuse me," he said, bowing slightly to be polite. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Haruhi was genuinely confused but agreed. She followed him down the hallway, away from any eavesdroppers (Tamaki mainly) into a separate classroom. Surprisingly, this room was empty. There were no people, no desks, no chairs. Nothing. All that was inside was a rose which was propped up against a window.

"Haruhi," he whispered, grabbing the rose and offering it to her, "I have liked you for sometime and I was wondering…" He paused for a moment to bow. "Would you please go out with me?"

Blunt as always, Haruhi looked at him blankly and responded by saying, "What is your name?"

He stood upright and looking a little flustered said, "Shoji. Shoji Takahari."

"Well Takahari-san, I really don't know what to say. I don't know you, but I'll be happy to go wherever you want to take me."

"Wherever I…I don't think you understand. I want to date you, not take you to the park."

"Oh…well…I don't know. Like I said I don't know you and I'm pretty sure people don't date complete strangers. Plus I like someone else." Actually two, she thought.

"Please give me a chance. For all you know, you could grow to like me. Just for a few weeks."

Haruhi contemplated this for a moment. It probably wouldn't hurt to try. And she did want some normality in her life and friends outside the Host Club. Besides, the twins probably wouldn't notice and she wasn't sure which she liked more yet. She felt it better not to hurt either.

That and she really didn't want to talk anymore. She just wanted to go home and do her homework. She took the rose from Shoji's hand as a symbol of acceptance. He thanked her, bowed and left.

To Be Continued…

I know I know. Another short one but it will be longer I promise. Be sure to respond!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! -

Chapter 3- Telling the boys

That night Haruhi was troubled. Not from the mound of homework she had, but rather from what she would tell the boys. She was now dating Shoji and she wasn't sure how they would handle it. Tamaki would freak, she knew that for sure. But what of the twins?

The next day she found out exactly what the twins, and everyone else, thought.

"Um…guys? I won't be able to come as often because I'm dating someone," Haruhi said quietly.

"Not now honey, daddy's working," Tamaki responded. He was entertaining some lovely girls who cooed over every blink, every flutter of his eyelashes.

"Tamaki, I don't think you understand. I'm leaving."

Kyoya moved over to Haruhi and pulled out his notepad. Doing some quick calculations, he pushed up his glasses, looked at her and said, "You can't. You still have $64,000 to pay us."

"I'm not leaving permanently, I just can't spend as much time here as I normally do."

"And why not?" the twins said in unison.

Haruhi hung her head. They were making this more difficult than it had to be. "I am…seeing someone…"

Kyoya was the only one to understand. He nodded and walked away to figure out how much money the club would lose with her there less often. Haruhi knew Kyoya would work this to the club's advantage by upping the price of visiting with her or some such nonsense.

However, the twins, Hunny and Tamaki stared at her blankly. Takashi was in his 'I don't recognize anything going on around me so don't try to talk to me' mode so he really didn't matter.

"I'm dating someone!" She shouted. The silence had become too much for her to handle.

That same silence became deafening. Wide eyes and dropped jaws faced her. Tamaki had a look of shear panic. This was the reaction she expected. Within seconds they were nicely escorting all of the visitors to the club out. As soon as the doors were closed the pandemonium broke loose.

"What do you mean you're dating someone?" Hunny asked sweetly but frantically.

"Yeah," the twins piped in, " I thought you turned everyone down."

"Well," she said, "I usually do but-"

"Don't you know what this does to Daddy's heart?" Tamaki gasped, clutching his chest.

"I just thought it would be a nice change and I would have fun."

"Have fun?" Tamaki sobbed. "You don't have fun with us?"

"Well I do but I don't even know the guy so I figured-"

"You don't know him?" the twins asked. "Then why are you going out with him? Hm?"

"Because I want to!" Haruhi yelled. "Why can't you guys understand that?"

The music room was now filled with silence. The ticking of the clock seemed to be on surround sound. Haruhi took a deep breath and looked at all the club members. She knew there would be opposition, but she was expecting the persistent questions.

"I am going to go out with him and see how I like it. If it doesn't work out, then I can spend more time with you guys. If it does work, then I'm sorry. But if any of you interfere in any way, I won't ever come back and I'll send you weekly checks from the money I make somewhere else. Got it?"

Each of the boys nodded their heads. Tamaki looked downright discouraged and the twins…. well they looked like they always did, perfect. But it was a pretty sad and depressed perfect.

"What's the matter Haruhi? You look pretty down?" Shoji was staring at her intently. She had been hoping her sadness didn't show, but now she had no choice but to answer him.

"I told the boys about you today," she said. "They were pretty upset and I guess it just bothers me."

"Oh I see. Is there anything I can do to make it up?"

"Not really. Let's just do something okay?"

"Fine with me."

Shoji and Haruhi were walking down a crowded street when he pulled her into a tiny café she would have over looked had he not pulled her in. He bought her a drink and they sat themselves at a little table near the window. They began to talk and get to know each other. But the more the conversation continued, the more her thoughts wandered to the boys.

That should have been her first hint that things would not work out like she thought they would.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own nothing -

Chapter 4- Jealousy Runs Deep

"How does he know Haruhi's a girl anyway?" Tamaki was pacing back and forth in the music room, hands behind his back. " I don't get it! How?"

"Milord, remember that Haruhi did go to other schools before this one," the twins piped in.

"But she's the only one that came from her junior high, so how!"

"Well," Hunny chimed, taking his cake away from his mouth, "What if he went to elementary school with her."

"Or maybe he figured it out because the girls may be fooled but he's not," the twins said.

"No! That's impossible. There is no way that he would know that she's a girl from that."

"I still believe that it's the elementary school idea," Hunny said, munching happily on his cake.

"We have to save her!" Tamaki yelled.

"Save?" Kyoya asked, looking up from his clipboard.

"Yes, we shall spy on her and when he's not looking, snatch her away."

"Didn't she say that she wouldn't speak to you anymore if you did that?"

Tamaki's eyes filled with tears as he nodded his head. He knew that that would happen, he just didn't want to admit it. As he began to go into his sulking position, Haruhi entered the room.

"Hey guys," she said. "Is business slow today, or..?"

"Tamaki is wallowing in too much self pity to entertain," Hunny said with a smile.

"Self pity about what?"

"You dating that guy," the twins said in unison. "He doesn't understand how he knows you're a girl."

"I don't think he does."

"What?" They all said.

"Yeah, I really don't think he knows, odd as that sounds. But I really don't care. He's a cool kid."

"A cool kid? Doth mine ears deceive me? Haruhi, how can you even think of dating him? How do you know he's not a perv?"

"First off Tamaki, it's none of your business. Second, I'm only going out with him so he'll leave me alone. Third, if he were a perv it really wouldn't matter because I wouldn't be here right now would I? I'll bet you're all angry and jealous because I have other friends besides you. If you can't live with the fact that Shoji and I are friends then maybe I shouldn't be friends with the members of the host club anymore!"

A deadly silence filled the room. Haruhi was fuming with anger. There she was, coming back to the boys because she missed them, and she was being harassed about her new friend. As she looked at all the faces staring at her, she was hurt to see the twins looking away in shame.

Almost as if on cue, Shoji entered. "Ready to go Haruhi?"

"Yep." She locked her arm in his. "Let's go."

"Hikaru, are you really that hurt over Haruhi?" Kaoru asked as they changed into their pajamas. It had been hours since the blow out at the club, and they were now getting ready for bed.

"Of course not," Hikaru responded. "Why would I?"

"You seem to have taken a liking to her since you two went on that date."

Hikaru blushed a little. "It's not that. I've just become better friends with her, that's all."

Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders. "You can't lie to me Hikaru. I know you better than that."

Hikaru pulled away embarrassed that his brother could see right through him. "Okay so I like her, but what about you?"

"I'll never tell."

To Be Continued

Like? Yes? No? I'm open to all comments so reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing -

Chapter 5- Nightmares

Hikaru woke up unsettled and tired. He'd only gotten a few hours of sleep and he was feeling the affects of it. He dreamt of Haruhi, and she was in the arms of Shoji who smirked at him and tightened his grip on her. As Haruhi snuggled closer, Hikaru felt himself screaming for Shoji to let her go. His eyes filled with tears when the scene changed to her engulfed in flames while Shoji stood behind her, laughing.

Kaoru looked up groggily at Hikaru, who was panting. "You okay?"

"Just a nightmare," he gasped, "Don't worry about it."

"Okay then but you better tell me what it was about in the morning."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah," Kaoru sighed closing his eyes, "It's three in the morning."

Hikaru looked at the clock and saw his other self had been telling the truth. The electric lights shone the number three followed by two zeros. He laid back down and tried to go back to sleep but knew that sleep was not something he was going to get much of tonight.

"What's wrong with you two?" Hunny asked, clearly concerned.

"Not me," Kaoru teased. "Him."

"I couldn't sleep and I had a nightmare," Hikaru said. His eyes had huge black circles around them and his posture was extremely poor. One might mistake him for the hunchback with how he looked.

"What was your nightmare about?"

"Hikaru won't talk about it," Kaoru said while playfully poking his brother in the side.

"Shut up alright?" Hikaru yelled. Not waiting for an answer he stormed out of the room.

On his way down the hallway he spotted Haruhi. There she was in all her beauty, walking towards the music room. He felt his heart beat madly, and he blushed at the sight of her. Could he ever tell her how he really felt? He doubted it. His heart stopped when he saw Shoji.

Hikaru knew they were dating, but it hurt to see them together. He didn't understand why. He knew he liked her, she was amazing and sweet, but why did it hurt. In fury and confusion, he briskly walked past them.

Haruhi watched as Hikaru stomped past her. It hurt to see him upset, although she didn't know what he was upset about. Shoji was talking to her, but she didn't hear. All she could focus on was the mad beating of her heart and the ache she felt as Hikaru walked by.

"Are you okay?" Shoji asked.

"Hm?"

"I asked if you were okay? I had been asking you a bunch of questions about your day, but you hadn't responded."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… a little out of it is all."

"Okay. As long as you're alright."

Haruhi nodded and Shoji began to babble about how he had been worried that something was wrong. _Well_, she thought, _something is wrong. Unfortunately there's nothing you can do about it._

While Haruhi was lost in thought, Shoji could see the pain in her face. He could only think of one thing to do in order to make a smile appear on that adorable little face. He took hold of her arm, and pulled her close.

…. And felt something against him. Actually two somethings. He looked down at Haruhi who had a look of shock on her face.

"Haruhi…are you a…girl?"

"Yeah. Never said otherwise."

To Be Continued- What will Shoji say about her being a girl? Find out in Chapter 6

I know, I know. My chapters are really short. But please respond. I love hearing what you have to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all your comments. Oh, and I own nothing -

Chapter 6- Secret's Out

"Wait, since when have you been a girl?" Shoji gasped.

"All my life," Haruhi said, looking at him as though he were crazy.

"Then why are you part of the Host Club?"

"It's a long story, but let's just say that not many people know so I would appreciate it if you were quiet about all of this." Both were silent a moment before something struck her funny. "Wait, you thought I was a guy. …Does that mean you're gay?"

"Yes." Shoji hung his head as if in shame. "And now that you know I'm ruined."

"Not really."

"How? How am I not ruined by you knowing?" Shoji began to pace, clearly stressed and worried about the entire situation.

"I can keep your secret and you can keep mine."

"Oh man oh man oh man. I'm dead, I'm-what?"

"I said we can keep each other's secret. I won't tell them that you're gay and you won't tell that I'm a girl. That way we both win."

Shoji seemed to contemplate this new idea. "Alright."

The two shook on it and parted their separate ways. Haruhi headed straight for the Host Club.

Inside she found a downtrodden club. They had closed for the day and all seemed to be sulking about.

…Well, not all. But Hikaru was definitetly not the happiest person. He kept his head down, and he had separated himself from the group. Even Kaoru stayed away, which was shocking because the two were connected at the hip. She decided to investigate and walked towards him.

Hikaru heard the footsteps coming towards him. He knew by the lightness of the step that it was her. The only person that had lighter steps was Hunny, and he was too busy eating cake to come over. He didn't want to see her, and yet he did. He wanted to grab her and hold her close, but he couldn't. She had betrayed him, or so he felt, and he was not about to give in to her, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Hikaru?" she whispered. "Are you alright?"

He muttered that no, he was not all right and that she needed to go away. Apparently she heard him, because she left. He felt somewhat better, but also felt terribly alone. She was still dating 'that guy' so he would never be all right.

…it wasn't till the next day when posters advertised Haruhi being a woman did he know that they had broken up.

insert evil plot music here Respond please. I'm sorry for the short chapters. They will get longer I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks Everyone! You're Awesome!

Chapter 7- WTF?

Haruhi was shocked to see the posters. How dare he do such a thing after they promised to keep each other's secrets? As she stared in horror, students gave her glares and looks of disbelief (especially the club's customers). Some whispered behind hands while looking at her and occasionally nodding. She felt as if the whole world were closing in on her and she had nowhere to go.

Hikaru was in as much shock as she was. However, his shock was for a different reason. Although the administrators knew she was a girl, the club's lying to the student body could get them in serious trouble. That and with the student body being as dense as they were to not figure out till now she was a girl meant competition. The last thing he wanted to happen was for her to leave. Then he would never get to be with her, and that thought drove him nearly mad.

Then he thought of a plan. He quickly ran down the hall, out the door of the main building, across the courtyard, and up to the music room. He would need his brother's help as well as the club's for this one, and he knew that most of them (if not all of them) would be more than willing to help.

"Kaoru!" he yelled, panting in the doorway.

His brother's head peeked out from around a corner. He had obviously been entertaining. "Yes?"

"Whoever you're visiting with, please ask them to leave, this is urgent!"

Another head peeked around the corner. It was that of a lady. She had curly blond hair that just brushed her shoulders. Her hand was near her mouth, and her lips stuck out a little in a pout.

"Do I really have to go?" she whimpered.

Hikaru knew there would be no way to be rid of her unless he pulled the twin-sest card on her. He walked over to where she and Kaoru were sitting, kneeled between them, and put on a pleading look.

"I'm sorry my lady," he said, his eyes gleaming, "It's just, sometimes brothers need some time to be alone to share their thoughts."

Luckily Kaoru immediately picked up on what his brother was trying to do. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.

"Yes, I do have some things I need to discuss with you," Kaoru said softly, running a finger down the side of his brother's face. "But I would hate to leave the lady."

Hikaru forced tears. "But brother," he cried (softly as to remain attractive to the customer), "I need you."

Their ploy had the desired affect. The lady blushed and said that no, they could talk and she would come back another time.

As soon as the music room was empty, Hikaru's urgency poured out. He told Kaoru of the posters and of his worries.

"I have a plan," he said, sternly looking at his brother. "We need to-"

Before could continue, Haruhi burst through the door. "He's gay!" she screamed.

"What?" the twins said in unison.

"Shoji's gay!"

"Who's gay?" Kaoru asked, perking up.

"Shoji," she said slowly. She walked over to them and collapsed in a chair. "Shoji is gay. That's why he asked me out. He thought I was a guy." Then she explained the previous day's events.

Hikaru's mind was racing while she explained. He wasn't a selfish boy for nothing. He thought of a new plan. He would have Kaoru ask Shoji out and while they were dating (or at least on a date) the club could record the date. All the customer's of the club knew at least one of the twins swung that way, so they would be fine, and any other student that found something wrong with it would be silenced through bribes and other means (oh the power of money). The club would broadcast the video.

In the meantime, the school would forget about Haruhi, and focus on Shoji. If that didn't work, that was fine. He'd still find ways to make his life a living hell (like sending him designer dresses while at school and gay porn magazines).

He explained his plan to Haruhi and Kaoru. They were fine with it. They set a date. It was later explained to the club. Everyone was in agreement, including Tamaki who had already talked to his father about the posters and had strings he could pull if push came to shove.

Although Haruhi wasn't sure what to think about the lengths the boys were going for her, she was extremely grateful to Hikaru and her feelings for him grew. She slowly began to realize that she shouldn't feel guilty for liking Hikaru more because Kaoru was gay anyway and would always put his brother before himself.

Hikaru knew he was one step closer to getting Haruhi's heart. He had a plan for that too.

What he didn't know was that he already had her heart.

To Be Continued.

In the first few volumes it explains that Kaoru is a "handsome homosexual" so please do not protest. I go by the books.

Anyway, please respond. I love hearing what you have to say and thank you for you support.


End file.
